Rekindled
by The Mysterious Wizard
Summary: Now that things are mostly peaceful in the Land of Ooo, Finn finds himself missing his days with Flame Princess, and Flame Princess is beginning to feel the same. But the rising tensions between the Candy Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom are beginning to erupt after Bubblegum's hostile and controversial attempts to stop the Fire People's violent nature. War is just around the corner...


**Greetings everyone! I have returned once again. My apologies for the extremely long waiting period for this story, it took a while to fully come up with a plot. But now it has come! For a while I was wondering how I should begin this story. Then finally, I decided it would be fitting to begin with a poem that I wrote. I hope you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts.**

** -The Mysterious Wizard**

* * *

><p>For some time, I wondered to how I should begin a story such as this one. The days became weeks, and weeks turned to months, and at last, the perfect beginning came to my mind on a passing whim. What better way than this…<p>

_Lost and cradled within the shadow,_

_Betwixt the hands of the whispered wind,_

_Blind in a storm of great winter's snow,_

_Lying, lonesome in the dark of night,_

_What dangling light is left at all,_

_Is seldom ever seen._

_With lovers' warmest embrace_

_And thus the fuel of passion's life,_

_Acting as the air to feed the flame,_

_And keep it lit to find the way,_

_Within the lantern, burning eternal,_

_Is the light which shines in affection._

_The same light that will know the way_

_In that endless world of dark and hurt,_

_But stray a bit and it will fail,_

_Leaving those who hurt to wander alone._

_But like the mistakes we humans make,_

_Like the very troubled past itself,_

_A spark will flame anew again._

_Though it seems the light is gone,_

_It can still be saved with lovers' warmth,_

_And be rekindled in forgiving arms,_

_Once more feeding the familiar fire,_

_Protected there, in warming care, _

_Kindled once again…_

How might a heart be mended, when all past memories are so plagued with hurt? How can one who hurts them ever be forgiven?

Lying, staring blankly at the ceiling, when the boredom began to consume him, Finn ran out of ideas. Things were mainly peaceful those recent days. What ever happened to those old days when Ice King would kidnap a princess or two, or when some random, bizarre villain showed up for no apparent reason; even simply wander into the forest and find some kind of strange adventure in something? It seemed as if all the adventures had been had. But that couldn't be, could it? Was the fun of the past all used up? Was this what happens as life goes on? He began to wonder.

Walking to the kitchen, he fixed a bowl of ice cream. He sat down at the table. For a minute or so, he stared at the wall in a daze. Then he stared out the window. Looking through the glass, he noticed Jake approaching the base of the tree. Did Jake feel the same; Jake, a laid back dog like him? Most of the time he could count on Jake's wisdom, but other days he just shot random junk from that opening below his jowls, called his mouth. It wasn't any use asking him about it, but it couldn't hurt either.

Jake came up the ladder and stepped into the kitchen, taking off a pair of grey booties, and placing them just under a wooden coat rack; nobody ever wore a coat.

"Hey, man." Jake walked over and opened the fridge.

"Hi, Jake." he answered back a moment later. He wasn't really paying attention. His mind wandered, trying to dodge the question he wanted to ask his brother. He couldn't do it. His mouth was still open, so instead he let out a sigh.

"Watcha doin'?" Jake asked.

"Nothin', just," he paused. "Eating ice cream." When he said 'eating', what he meant was sitting and watching his snack melt.

There had to be more going on in the world those days. He just needed to know where to look. And as he sat, he felt the warmth of the sun shining through the window. It reminded him of his past flame; that bright, beautiful dame who stole his heart; it brought back those warm memories, and nostalgia stormed his mind; and with them came sorrow.

* * *

><p>"She was doing what?" asked Flame Princess's older brother, John.<p>

"John, I know it seems a bit questionable, but,"

"No, Sis, it's more than that." he answered his sister. "She was unlawfully spying on us through a series of surveillance cameras! This is a violation of security and privacy! It's an outrage, Sister!" Flame Princess put her arm on his shoulder.

"She didn't mean any harm, she was only ensuring safety and peace, and she," again, she was interrupted by her brother as he pushed her arm away.

"_She _is not reliable!"

"Bonnibelle wouldn't try anything hostile!" she yelled back. Flames shot from her eyes as she shouted.

"I don't trust her. You're too blind to see what's right in front of you." He walked away.

"Jerk." she muttered under her breath. "We need her as an ally in these dark times. Hasty thinking can lead to unnecessary quarrel."

"You're a pushover, Sis. You should be protecting the wellbeing of your kingdom. Bubblegum is a snake."

Flame Princess sipped from her tea. It reminded her of sitting in Finn's tree house, and drinking the chamomile that Jake made. For a minute she burned hotter. But then it was gone, just like those times with the hero boy. She found herself clenching the cup too hard, and it broke, spilling the tea on the floor, along with the glass shards. She frowned, and walked away.


End file.
